Music Guide
Season 1 Pilot *"Don't Trust Me" by 30H!3 *"I Won't" by Colbie Caillat *"Secret" by The Pierces *"Beauty Queen" by Ben's Brother *"Happiness" by The Fray *"More of You" by Mozella *"It Girl" by Twirl *"Flaunt" by Girls Love Shoes *"When Love Goes Well" by Michael Rossback *"I Got Up" by Overnight Lows *"Suggestion" by Orelia *"Begin Again" by Measure *"Hands of Time" by Rachel Diggs The Jenna Thing *"Crazy" by Katie Herzig *"What I Like" by Jackie James *"Falling for the First Time" by Jules Larson *"Avalanche" by Josephine *"Jack N Jill" by Katie Herzig *"After All" by Ben Rector *"Remember" by Kari Kimmel *"2012" by Evolove *"Fresh Pair Of Eyes" by Brooke Waggoner *"Supabeat" by Sweet 17 To Kill a Mocking Girl *"One Kiss Don't Make A Summer" by Lucky Soul *"The One" by''' Black Mustang''' *"Cool Enough" by Nicole Atkins *"Tom Cats" by The Filthy Souls *"Two Hands" by Chew Lips *"What You Wanted Me To Do" by S.O.Stereo *"Let Me In" by Evolove *"Closer To You" by Jaylene Johnson *"Just Like Heaven" by Catte Adams Can You Hear Me Now? *"Thieves and Their Hands" by Rachel Cantu *"Seven" by Chew Lips *"Go Jettsetter" by The Postmarks *"Charmed Life" by Joy Williams *"In My Stride" by Oh Mercy *"Ride" by Cary Brothers *"We Started Somethin'" by Lana Mir *"My Oldest Friend" by Andrew Belle *"Comatose" by Timmy Curran *"I Don't Need You Anymore" by Jim Camacho Reality Bites Me *"Heard It All Before" by Meiko *"I Will Follow" by Katie Herzig *"Always A First Time" by Jets Overhead *"Lie To Me" by Evolove *"Somebody Else" by Aidan Hawken *"Light It Up" by Love Grenades *"All The Pretty Lights" by Andrew Belle *"No Matter How Hard We Try" by Jaylene Johnson There's No Place Like Homecoming *"Hold On" by St. Lola & The Fields *"Worry About You" by 2AM Club *"Same Night Sky" by 2AM Club *"Only For Me" by 2AM Club *"Make You Mine" by 2AM Club *"Let Me Down Easy" by 2AM Club The Homecoming Hangover *"Let Me Down Easy" by 2AM Club *"Wish You Well" by Katie Herzig *"Starting Now" by Ingrid Michaelson *"Siempre Tu" by Diego Boneta *"Icarus" by White Hinterland *"Where I Stood" by Missy Higgins Please Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone *"Will You Catch Me Then" by Garrison Starr *"Faster Babe" by 2AM Club *"Car Dance" by Leah Andreone and Kevin Fisher *"So This Is Progress" by The Status *"I'm Not Over" by Carolina Liar *"Every Summer" by US Royalty *"Under The Umbrella" by Company Of Thieves The Perfect Storm *"Never Get Enough" by Honeypie *"Quiet Hearts" by Amy Stroup Keep Your Friends Close *"Lover Take Me" by Edie Brickell & The New Bohemians *"Crush" by Aidan Hawken *"Chocolate & Cigarettes" by Angus & Julia Stone *"Uh Oh (I'm Falling)" by Shelly Fraley *"Where the Road Meets the Sun" by Katie Herzig and Matthew Perryman Jones *"Dig With Me" by Allie Moss *"BlackLight" by One Call *"Out of Reach" by Matthew Perryman Jones Moments Later *"Stay By Me" by Trent Dabbs *"What's Going On" by Hayley Taylor ﻿ Salt Meets Wound *Love Grenades - "Big Baby" *The Fast Romantics - "How Do You?" *Pigeon John - "Timebomb" *Tennis - "Marathon" *Electric Owls - "Darken Me" *Fay Wolf - "God Knows" Know Your Frenemies *"Wonder Dummied" by Brooke Waggoner (Ezra packs up his things to leave Rosewood High) *"Plans" by Hayley Taylor (when Hanna has a flashback while eating the cupcakes) *"Brittle Winter" by Gemma Hayes (when Spencer sees Toby crying in an alley) *"Go Easy Little Doves, I'll Be Fine" by Brooke Waggoner (the girls find something surprising in Ian's stuff) Careful What U Wish 4 *Your Kind Of Girl by Jules Larson *Love The Nite Away by DJ Kaos *Kids by Miss TK and The Revenge *When I'm Small (Chuck Brody Remix) by Phantogram *Fire Eyes by Canyons *Counting Sleep by Trent Dabbs *Upside Down by Garrison Starr *No One Is To Blame by Howard Jones *Your Love by Fay Wolf *Happy House by The Juan Maclean *Come To Nothing by Car Stereo Wars ﻿ If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again *"Hey Na Na" by Katie Herzig *"Leave It All Behind" by Allie Moss *"Redeeming Love" by Amy Stroup *"Heal for the Honey" by Brooke Waggoner ﻿ Je Suis Une Amie The New Normal The Badass Seed A Person of Interest Someone to Watch Over Me Monsters in the End For Whom the Bell Tolls